A Story of Friendship
by me quazzy
Summary: This is a story about an earth pony and how the friends he will meet will change him. I'm not very good at making titles or descriptions so forgive me. I advise to just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy.**

A young adult stallion was pulling a wagon full of suitcases into the small town of Ponyville. It wasn't a big wagon and there wasn't much inside. Just two big suitcases and another pony. The stallion pulling the wagon was a big red earth pony. Compared to Bigmac, he was maybe a little larger and had a darker coat of red. His light blue and black mane and tail shone with sunlight as did his teal eyes. Silver braces sat on all his hooves. His cutie mark was a barbell with weights on it. His attitude is straight to the point. He might think a lot of things through but will stick with the best answer in his opinion. He's not known to want to socialize much. Few ponies would recognize him off the spot, but most would not.

He is a bit famous in the EFL or Equestrian Fighting League. His name is Smash and is a rookie in the league and out of all the 300 ranked fighters, he's ranked #224. There are also around a 1000 fighters so for a rookie that's good but that's expected from any rookie. He comes from the city of Tall Tale just south of Vanhoover as does the pony in the wagon. The unicorn pony sleeping in the wagon is a young mare with a light orange coat and a dark blue mane and a tail along with green eyes. Her cutie mark sort of matches her name and personality. Her cutie mark is a red check mark and her name is Ace. She has a cheering and perfectionist attitude. Some ponies who know them two say they both mirror each other in the way they act. She is Smash's manager, assistant, and best friend. Since their childhood, they have been good friends always playing together. When Smash had finally become a pro, she decided to take up the manager position for him since she can keep track of almost anything. Its been working smoothly for both of them in this business.

The reason they are headed for Ponyville is for the Tough Pony Contest. The TPC has been going on for forty-nine years and this will make the fiftieth. For the first time, Ponyville gets to host it and Smash was chosen to check its progress and open it to the public. Tradition goes that a young fighting pony is chosen to help open the contest. This means that the rookies of the EFL get to do it but only the one who has the best record. That would be Smash who has won fifteen so far and only lost once. The reason he's ranked so low is because the fighters that have been there longer have fought more fights and amassed a bigger win/loss ratio. It is a great honor to be chosen for this event.

The event is where all ponies who wish to fight for money, glory, fame, and to try and get a spot in the EFL go. The rules are the same as in the EFL and so is the arena. Only non-EFL fighters are allowed to fight though. All ponies must not use magic and must not fly at all times or they'll be disqualified.

It is an honor to be the town chosen for the event which is why ponies are working on it frantically and also because it must be ready at seven in the afternoon. Smash and Ace finally reached Ponyville. Upon passing the first couple buildings, a unicorn stopped them. This unicorn had a yellow coat. He also had a short, spiky brown mane and a short spiky tail to match it. He has deep reddish pink eyes as well. His cutie mark was some sort of religious necklace with a lightning bolt attached to it. It matched the same necklace he was wearing.

"Hello there!" He excitedly said.

"Uh hi." Smash replied making a confused expression.

"Are you here to participate in the TPC?" He asked happily.

"No, I'm setting it up."

"That must mean your Smash! I've heard all about you!"

"That's surprising."

"How? You're the only rookie to beat Mullet Moe! You must be the best fighter out there!"

"I wish. Anyway, do you have some sort of duty or are you just here to say hi?"

"Ah yes. I'm announcing the fighters and prepping the brackets. Now I'm sure you're busy so I'll just give you these and get out of your way."

"What is it?"

"This is the key to the house you'll be staying in and a little gift from me." The unicorn said handing Smash a necklace with a horn and wings. The horn was in the middle pointed up and the wings were to the side. "Its a necklace that blesses the bearer with luck from Amasht."

"Thanks." Smash said holding the necklace. He started pulling the wagon then stopped. "Hey I didn't get a name."

"Lightning. Make sure you find my other friends and talk to them. They're helping the TPC as well." Lightning said before heading away. Smash smiled a little bit and chucked the necklace into the back of the wagon then started pulling it again.

"Ow!" Ace shouted after being awoken by the necklace hitting her.

"You're finally awake. About time." Smash said chuckling.

"You shush. I was having a nice dream." She said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" Smash said looking back at her.

"Oh it was heaven for me! I had a mansion that was nice, clean, and symmetrical. I had aced everything I ever did...Well that's all ready a reality so now I'll wait for the mansion." Ace said.

"Oh yeah sounds real nice." Smash said laughing and rolling his eyes. There were ponies moving around the town in a hurry preparing in their own ways for the TPC. They were so busy that no one cared to see if Smash was there or if the earth pony was close.

"And I think I'm dreaming again." She said looking at the pony in front of Smash. Smash suddenly stopped and turned around to face a unicorn that was inches away from him. The pony had bright yellow eyes along with a slicked back, yellow mane and a very smooth looking tail. He wore a white lab coat over his dark green fur. The lab coat did not cover up his cutie mark which was a needle beside a clipboard. He had a golden watch on his left wrist and he wore a pair of glasses.

"Here let me back up. Ah you must be Smash yes? Yes I saw you talking to Lightning and the way he acted gave it away. My name is Crilos and I will be the medical staff for the TPC. I am the doctor and scientist around Ponyville and work in the building across from Sugar Cube Corner. Also you're going the wrong direction that your house is so I'll assume he forgot about that. Follow me." Said the pony not letting Smash say anything and barely taking a break between sentences as he turned around and gestured Smash to follow.

"Okay. Before you start talking again, do you have some sort of speaking issue?" Smash asked turning around to follow Crilos.

"Yes. Sorry if it gets irritating. I can't really help it, its just natural." Crilos replied still leading on as Smash pulled the buggy behind him.

"He's so handsome." Ace said resting her head on her hoof looking at him as he moves.

"I know I am." Smash said turning his head to Ace and teasing her.

"Eww. No! Shush your face. So he's a doctor. That sounds so cool." Ace said drifting into a daydreaming session.

"So, do you two have other friends I should know about?" Smash asked turning his head back to Crilos.

"There's Speedy G, Metal Mouth, and Jerry West. I don't think you've met them yet but you will in due time since they're working on the TPC as well." Crilos said in his unstopping voice.

"Well alright. Oh by the way, where's the arena?" Smash asked curiously.

"Oh Speedy can tell you that later. He's working on the design with Jerry. And we're here at your house that you'll be staying in." Crilos said pointing to a house right next to a pink building that looked somewhat like a cake. Smash parked the cart next to the house and got out from under the latch that helps carry it. Ace jumped out of the cart while staring at Crilos causing her to almost fall on her head. Crilos had caught her with his magic before she hit the ground and flipped her onto her hooves.

"Be careful. You almost got hurt." Crilos said in a bit of a serious tone.

"Thank you." She said lowering her head down, smiling, and looking directly into his eyes. She let out a little school filly giggle when doing this as well.

"Well I need to go and gather my tools. Goodbye Smash." Crilos said waving as he walked away. Ace looked a little disappointed as he was walking away feeling as if he didn't notice her except for that one moment.

"All right. Well thanks. I'll see you later." Smash said waving to Crilos while pulling out the key to the door.

"Also before I forget, Metal Mouth is next door which is Sugar Cube Corner. He can help you around as well." Crilos said turning around to say it then turning back and walking away. Smash unlocked the door and opened it had acknowledged what Crilos said. Ace followed closely behind Smash as he walked in and shut the door behind them. She then opened it again realizing she forgot their suitcases. She levitated them all in except for three of them then shut the door.

The house was like any other house. Here was the living room as you entered the door. There's a kitchen to the left and closets and dressers to the right. Ahead there were three doors. The middle was the bathroom and the other two were bedrooms. Smash walked to the middle of the living room and fell onto his stomach while Ace levitated the suitcases over to the closet and dressers.

"Ugh. I hate having to talk to ponies." Smash said lying on the floor a bit mentally exhausted.

"Oh its not bad. Maybe you could make some friends." Ace stated finding a closet and unloading all of their possessions into it with her magic.

"No I don't want to. I have plenty of friends and I'm satisfied with the way it is." Smash replied still lying on the floor.

"I'm your only friend." Ace said looking back at him with a frown.

"Yep and I think I wanna keep it that way. I'd rather be training to be a better fighter than make more friends." Smash said finally getting up onto his hooves.

"At least go out and try to make some friends while I'm here organizing." She said in an annoyed tone.

"What are you, my mom?" Smash asked teasingly.

"Someone has to be the responsible adult." Ace replied.

"Fine. I'm going." Smash said opening the door and exiting. He shut the door behind him and started walking to Sugar Cube Corner which was right next door to the right when exiting. Upon entering, Smash could smell lots of delicious meals cooking. There were tables and tray carters full of food. The counter ahead was the only spot where there wasn't food. He walked up to it and waited. He could hear the noises of a pony humming a fast beat.

Suddenly, a pony came out carrying trays of food still humming the beat. All the trays were blocking him from Smash's vision. Then pony laid these trays on an empty table and became visible. It was a white earth pony with a short, pink and black, straight mane coming down one side of his head except for one strand and his tail was wavy and all black except for the tips which were pink. Each strand was switching off colors going from pink to black over and over again. He wore glasses which blocked out most of his eyes but you could tell they were a dark orange. His cutie mark was an amp with a microphone plugged into it.

As soon as the pony laid down the trays, he spotted Smash and went behind the counter.

"Sugar Cube Corner is closed right now in preparation for TPC Smash." The pony said smiling. "My name is Metal Mouth and I'm cooking the food for the TPC. Normally Pinkie Pie and Applejack would be doing this stuff but they are out of town along with all others who should be helping with main jobs. I would ask you to sample some food but I'm quite busy right now."

"Wait how do you know name?" Smash asked.

"Easy. You just told me by asking how I knew." Metal Mouth said grinning at Smash.

Alright so your fine here. Where should I go next?" Smash asked.

"Follow the to the right when leaving. Jerry and Speedy are working on the arena." Metal said turning away to go into the kitchen. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye," Smash said awkwardly as he left. "He just gives me the creeps." Smash whispered to himself as he left and started traveling on the path.

**Let's go to Ace and see how she is doing.**

Ace finally finished putting away all of their belongings into the dressers and closet. I didn't make much sense as to why they brought everything since they weren't staying but oh well. She then opened up the door to the left bedroom in the house. Ace started shuddering as she saw it. It was decently big which was good but her problem was that there were two bedside tables right beside a bed in the corner and two more dressers and shelves beside each other on the same wall. She growled lightly.

"Must...be...symmetrical!" She yelled as she started levitating all the bedroom items into the air. First she placed the bed into the middle and put one bedside table on each side. Then she put one shelf and one dresser on each side facing the same appliance as they were. "Now to unpack and pack again!" She levitated Smash's stuff out of his drawers in the living room and put them all in the drawers in this bedroom. All of his belongings were put on the shelves as she let out a sigh of relief having cured her problem. She went to check the bathroom. It was not symmetrical as was the living room and kitchen but she knew it couldn't be helped so it didn't bother her. She went to the bedroom on the right and it needed fixed as well. She growled again and repeated the process that she did with the other room.

After getting it fixed, she fell over and onto her bed as she fell asleep.

**Back to Smash**

He was walking along this path for about five minutes until he finally saw the arena. There was a depression in the land to the right of the hill and a flat plains where the stadium stood. The stadium was fairly large and held a dome over it to block out weather. Smash could tell it was for the TPC and started walking down the hill towards it. As he got on the flat ground, a blue pegasus stopped him. This pegasus had a plain blue fur coat and a golden mane and tail. His mane stays on his head except for a bit hanging above his brown eyes and his tail is kept short. His cutie mark is a hammer along with a jackhammer.

"Hello." Smash said. The pony just waved back.

"Did you construct this?" Smash asked. The pony shook his head yes.

"Can you talk to me?" Smash asked. The pony once again shook his head yes.

"Will you talk to me?" Smash asked. The pony shook his head no.

"Alright I know your messing with me just cut it out." Smash said. The pegasus just smiled at him.

"Okay c'mon quit it."

"..."

"I know you wanna talk to the great and strong Smash."

"..."

"Please."

"..."

"Everyone I have ran into today has wanted to use their voice and converse with me. So why not join them?"

"..."

"You know what. Fine. Goodbye and thanks for building the arena." Smash said. Before he moved on to the arena, the pony pulled out a clip board with paper and a pen and started writing on it.

"My name is Jerry West and your welcome. Speedy is inside the stadium." The paper the pegasus wrote on read.

"Alright Jerry, see ya." Smash said walking to the entrance of the dome stadium. Smash pushed open one of the glass doors that stood in front of him. He was on the second level where fans gather to take photos and get food. It was a hallway that stretches all the way around the dome and has different seat stairwells. Smash noticed there were stairs that led to an upper level. He walked up them and saw a bridge that hangs over the halls and leads to more seats. There were three different door ways to go to. Smash chose the middle and went through it. As suspected there was a stairwell with seats descending. The same was with the second area below except the seats had a wider area. In the middle was the four sided ring that all fights happen with.

Smash soon noticed that there was an area for the fighters surrounding the ring and having a path down the back entry way where only officials, fighters, and workers go. He noticed a pegasus lying in one of the spinning chairs that workers sit in. Smash went to the rail separating the third and second level and jumped over it and landed on his hooves behind the next set of stairs. He did the same for the second and first level and landed on the ground in the dugout area.

"Oh hey, you must be Smash." The pegasus said spinning around to face him. He had a purple coat and a dark blue mane and tail. His mane was sort of like a spiky mo-hawk and his tail was long and smooth. He had dark green eyes and his cutie mark was a pair of golden wings. His arms were behind his head as if he was resting.

"You must be Speedy."

"Speedy, Speedy G, or Speedy Gonzales. Whatever you prefer."

"I see the stadium is ready."

"Yep all ready to go. I'm also fighting in the Tough Pony Contest."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm hoping I win and the Wonderbolts hear about it and let me join them. I'm also really good at flying."

"Dream big kid."

"I'm as much of an adult as you are. I also have a question. Can you be my coach for this when I fight?"

"Sure. I haven't had any ties to the TPC until this so its allowed."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem. I got to go." Smash said as he turned away and started walking home.

"Bye." Speedy said spinning back around.

When Smash got home he went to the bedroom on the right to see if Ace was in there. She was so Smash woke her up.

"Hey. I need some rest. Wake me up in about two hours okay?" Smash said.

"Yeah...sure." Ace said getting out of bed lazily rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks." Smash said as he left her room and went over to his. He took his silver braces off of all his hooves and put them on his bedside table. He jumped onto the bed and laid down with his head against the pillow as he started to fall asleep.

**That's part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Smash stood in a long stone hallway. It was tall and thin. There was only darkness behind him but in the front stood a barrage of flashing lights.

"Our bout today is defending champion of the EFL, Rock Hooves and otherwise known as Rocky!" Said the voice of the announcer pony. "His opponent is a rookie who's lost once in his career. He has fought up every pony to get to this point. Here comes...Smash!" Smash walked through the hallway towards the lights. Waves upon waves of flashing lights from cameras hit his eyes. He didn't blink and just kept moving towards the arena. Smash stepped onto the stairs that led into the large octagon shaped ring. There waits his opponent. A big brown earth pony with the cutie mark of a boulder. His mane was short and flat upon his head. His tail was sharply cut short. He had a piercing stare with his hazel eyes. Upon entering, Smash removed his braces from all his hooves and handed them to the referee. The ref went over to the door of the octagon and shut it.

"All right, shake hooves." The ref said standing beside the both of us but not directly in-between. Rocky and Smash shook each other's hooves. Then the ref blew his whistle to start the match. Smash tensed up and quickly punched Rocky in the face as hard as he could before he had time to react. Rocky took the full force of the hit and flew against the wall of the octagon and fell onto the ground. After ten seconds, the ref went over to Smash and raised his right foreleg into the air.

"With a win by knockout, here is our new champion! Smash!" The ref shouted. Smash had the biggest smile on his face as he screamed in victory.

"Now that your champion its time to wake up!" The ref shouted.

"Yeah! Yea-Wait. What?" Smash asked.

"Wake up. Wake up-"

* * *

"Wake up." Ace said shoving Smash. He moved from the push slightly enough to awake.

"No...I'm a champ...I don't need to be awake." Smash groaned rolling to the opposite side of the bed.

"We have to hurry Smash. The commissioner is expecting us to be there in five minutes." Ace replied levitating one of Smash's steel braces from the bedside table and hitting him in the head.

"Ow! That thing hurts you know!" Smash yelled jumping up and holding his head with one hoof.

"Well hurry up then or I'll hit you with it again!" Ace shouted running out of his room. Smash fumbled around the room trying to put all four of his braces on and ended up knocking down all the dressers. He ran out of the room and saw Ace waiting by the door for him. They both hurried out and went to the wagon. The suitcases that were left in there held all the trophies and prizes. Ace hopped into the wagon while Smash went under the latch and hooked himself up. He ran as fast as he could while pulling the wagon which, even with all the weight, was fast. The sun was starting to set and as it was all the adult ponies tucked their fillies in bed and started crowding the town, heading for the stadium.

Luckily, Smash and Ace rushed past before it got too crowded. They managed to get to the stadium entrance in almost four minutes. At the entrance was Mr. Smith, the commissioner, and his guards waiting for both of them. These guards always wore a black tuxedo and carried a hidden blade inside their inner tuxedo pocket for emergencies. Smitty, as Smash calls him, is very peculiar about his guards. He also chooses one unicorn and one pegasus for any trip. Smitty himself is an earth pony. Smitty has tan colored fur and a brown mane that's always slicked back. His eyes are a deep magenta and his cutie mark is a octagon arena. Panting a little, Smash unlatched himself from the wagon and went over to Smitty and shook his hoof.

"Ah Smash, almost had me worried there." Mr. Smith said in his usual city accent.

"No worries, I'm here." Smash said catching his breath. Ace jumped out of the wagon and stood tall beside Smash.

"And Ace. How ya doing sweety?" Mr. Smith said rubbing Ace's mane into a mess.

"I'm doing fine Uncle Smitty." Ace said giggly pushing his hoof away and pulling out a brush from the wagon to fix her mane.

"If ya say so." Mr. Smith said. He opened up the door and whistled in. Three ponies in suits came out.

"What do you need boss?" One of them asked.

"Get the trophies outta the wagon and put em away." Mr. Smith replied. "You two follow me." Mr. Smith gestured to Ace and Smash. They all walked inside and went down the hallway that leads to the arena.

"So Smash. There's a young pegasus who claims that you agreed to be his coach. Is that true?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes sir. I'll be his coach for his fights." Smash replied.

"Well he wasn't lyin' then. You'll coach him through two fights at least. We're changing it up to a double elimination tournament. The winner from the loser and top brackets will win the tournament and are qualified to enter the EFL." Smitty replied.

"That's a sudden change. I don't have any reason to oppose it so I guess it'll go." Smash said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well. Ponies are gonna be here in 'bout five minutes and the matches won't start until ten minutes after that. Go in the back and work with your fighter." Smitty said waving his hoof toward the hall leading to one of the entry ways. In each entry way there's a training room. Smash walked over on his own while Ace stayed behind and helped organize the tournament. Smash opened the door to the training room and saw all five of the ponies he had met today in the room together. The room was pretty simple. A couple of bags on the ceiling, a bench press bar, a hind leg press, an octagon arena, and plenty of dumbbells. Speedy was punching a bag attached to the ceiling taking turns with each hoof at a low pace of one hit per three seconds.

"Just keep hitting it Speedy G" Metal Mouth said standing a couple feet away from him along with the others.

"Actually, put a little more force and a little more speed into it." Smash said walking closer to Speedy.

"Why, I think I have a decent pace." Speedy replied still hitting the bag.

"Ponies you fight will not respond like a punching bag. Hit harder and faster." Smash said. Speedy seemed to get a little irritated but listened and started going to a pace of one hit every one and a half second. The force was seen as the bag went a little further back than it did before. "Keep it up for a minute then stop"

"Hello there Smash." Lightning said happily. "How are you right now?"

"Fine." Smash replied turning his attention to the others.

"Jerry show Smash the bracket for the tournament." Crilos said. Jerry pulled a clipboard out of a satchel he was wearing and turned it to Smash. "Speedy will be fighting first out of everypony.

"Good. Alright Speedy, mix it up with some kicks now. You can use your wings to maneuver in a fight as long as you're not off the ground for at least five seconds." Smash said turning back to Speedy. Speedy nodded and did as what he was told. "Who's he facing?"

"An earth pony named Sedalin. Blue coat, green mane and tail. No cutie mark. Should be a decent match." Metal Mouth said turning his head from Speedy to Smash. Ace walked into the room.

"Hey you three must be Metal Mouth, Jerry, and Speedy. My uncle told me about you three. You really should not scare him like that." Ace said saying the last part in a lecturing tone.

"We didn't mean to. I thought he might think it'd be funny." Metal Mouth said.

"Yeah, let's not get into detail here. We're starting the competition early. Fighters are on the other side waiting and ponies are getting impatient." Ace said gesturing them to follow her. Smash didn't notice it until she mentioned it. He could hear the fans, cheering for it to start. Speedy went to the other training room with the rest of the fighters and the other four went outside to the concession stands and other various stands. Smash and Ace stood by the arena. The arena didn't have its cage walls up. Mr. Smith walked into the arena as a microphone dropped from the ceiling and into Mr. Smith's hoof.

"Mares and gentle-stallions, welcome to the fiftieth annual Tough Pony Contest!" Mr. Smith spoke into the mic. The crowd roared and roared before soon quieting down. "Tonight, we have sixty-four ponies who qualified to fight. So this year we're changing it up. It'll be a double elimination tournament. Losers go to the bottom bracket. The winners from each bracket will face each other in the final fight. So get ready for some fighting!" The crowd roared even louder than before. Lightning sat at the front table and turned his mic on as Smitty walked off the arena. The cage of the octagon was put back up.

"Alright. The first match will be Sedalin from Dodge Junction versus Speedy Gonzales from Cloudsdale." Lightning said into the mic. The crowd cheered for the two fighters. Out of the hall came Sedalin and his coach followed by Speedy. Sedalin and his coach went to the far corner from the entrance near one of the exits of the octagon. Speedy went to one of the corners nearby followed by Smash. Smash took a good long look at Sedalin. He could tell that Sedalin was shaking a bit and looked nervous.

"Hey get the job done fast out there alright. He's spooked by the crowd's cheers for you. Go hard and fast and you'll win in no time." Smash said to Speedy who kept a death stare into Sedalin.

"Alright. Hard and fast." Speedy said back as Smash walked out of the octagon. Sedalin's coach walked out as well. The fighters got to the center with at least five feet apart. The unicorn referee came in the octagon.

"We want a good clean fight ya hear?" Ref asked. The fighters acknowledged it. The ref levitated the whistle into his mouth and blew. Before Sedalin could react, Speedy kicked off the ground, and using his wings for more push, headbutted the earth pony hard. Speedy stopped himself from moving forwards with his wings in a sharp motion and shook off the sharp pain that arose in his head as Sedalin hit the chain wall of the octagon, making a loud noise, and making a thud as he fell to the ground. He laid there for a second to catch his breath as the crowd roared almost ear deafeningly cheering "Speedy Speedy". Being from around Ponyville gave Speedy a home field advantage. Sedalin quickly rushed up off the ground and tried to punch Speedy. Speedy was a little too fast however. He dodged all of the punches the earth pony attempted. On the last punch, Speedy dodged and sent a hard one back to Sedalin in the face. Sedalin, not ready to be hit back, stumbled backwards and fell onto his left foreleg's knee. while still standing on the others. His head tilted to the bottom of the arena. He tilted his head back up when Speedy had turned around and bucked him in his skull. This made the earth pony move from kneeling to flying towards the chain wall of the arena facing the ceiling.

He hit the ground before hitting the wall making a small thud. His eyes were moving in a disorienting fashion as he seemed to have fallen limp. The ref went over to him and starting giving the count.

"One!...Two!...Three!" The ref shouted for all to hear. Speedy then flew into the air just a little above the height of the arena's wall.

"Yeah!" He shouted throwing his hooves in the air. The crowd followed his excitement with even louder cheers. The ref blew his whistle which grabbed Speedy's attention. Speedy flew down to the floor as the ref signaled them to stand beside him.

"The winner, by a disqualification, Sedalin from Dodge Junction!" Lightning said into the mic as a small portion of the crowd cheered. Smash, outside of the arena, rested his forehead into his hoof and let out a sigh that sounded dreadful.

"Wait! What!?" Speedy yelled turning to the ref.

"It's the rules kid now get ready for the loser bracket." The ref replied. Speedy angry and confused left the arena and approached Smash.

"What did I do wrong?" Speedy asked.

"You remember what I said earlier? You can use your wings to maneuver in a fight-" Smash said getting interrupted.

"And I did. So what did I do wrong?" Speedy asked in an irritable tone.

"You didn't let me finish. You can use your wings to maneuver in a fight...as long as you're not off the ground for at least five seconds!" Smash yelled.

"Oh...Whoopsie." Speedy said quietly with a giggle. Smash groaned and motioned Speedy to follow him. They both left through the empty hall and entered that training room in it followed by Ace.

"So...I thought you were doing pretty good." Ace said trying to put the situation in a cheerful aspect.

"Thank you. She thought I was doing good." Speedy said to Smash.

"Well. Not letting you're opponent react is usually a great strategy so I can give you that. "Smash said in a somewhat optimistic manner.

"I guess I'll get ready for the loser bracket then." Speedy said moving to some of the bags and hitting them.

"Hey Smash." Ace said.

"Yes?" Smash asked.

"Why don't you go out there and talk to your other friends?" Ace asked.

"I don't have other friends, remember?" Smash asked.

"Well then make friends with the ponies you met today." Ace added.

"Its a good idea. The other four would want to be your friends and I'd be your friend. It's good to have ponies to look out for you like you did with me." Speedy added still hitting the bag. Smash sighed admitting defeat.

"All right I will." Smash said leaving the training room and going into the main hall that loops around the arena. Usually where concessions are. He looked around and first spotted Crilos to the right against a wall treating Sedalin's wounds. Smash walked over noticing how much damage Speedy actually did.

"Hello there Smash nice to see you." Crilos said in his unusual pace.

"You too. How's Sedalin doing?" Smash asked looking towards Crilos.

"He'll be all right in an hour, I'm surprised at the force Speedy applied but yet still lost." Crilos said turning his attention to Smash.

"What happens happens I guess." Smash said shrugging his shoulders.

"No. It is the outcome of who can outlast not what happens happens. Force and brutality does not always matter in a fight. Think instead of merely assuming about what happens and why it just happens." Crilos said expanding upon Smash's sentence.

"Huh. I guess you're right. I'll remember that." Smash said pondering about those words.

"If you wish to talk to Metal Mouth he's over to the right." Crilos said examining a new pony who had gotten beat up. Smash left Crilos to attend his business as he walked past crowds of ponies over to a stand where he spotted Metal Mouth. He was standing behind a table with an orange cloth over it and covering the floor. It seemed he had a bunch of antiques he was selling behind him in a large cart. As he held a small mirror in his hand. A group of ponies stood in front of the table waiting for Metal Mouth to speak.

"Ah Smash glad you're here. Hold on a second." Metal Mouth said as he then seemed to clear his throat. For my next magical item from my journeys across Equestria, I present this mirror. This is no ordinary mirror, it has a powerful enchantment on it! For as long as you look into the mirror, you will be the most beautiful or handsome pony in Equestria! But! It's magic will only work if you are in complete darkness. No light whatsoever. It can be yours for the price of one hundred-fifty bits!" Metal Mouth said in a loud booming voice to the crowd of ponies. The ponies frantically said "I'll take it" and "I need it" in a pile of each other then a blue unicorn with an orange mane walked up.

"Pff. Yeah right. I've heard more realistic stories about the Slenderpony than this mirror." The pony said in a mocking tone. The others quit fighting each other and quietly watched the conversation.

"I don't know why you would try and blast something you desperately need." Metal Mouth said in a confident tone. The crowd of ponies gave silent giggles as the blue unicorn blushed in an embarrassing way. "But hey, tell you what. I'll give you the mirror and a specialty food I make called the Hurtz Donut for only five bits more."

"Um...Deal...But I'm only doing it for the food you lousy salespony. I'll give the mirror to somepony else." The unicorn said handing Metal Mouth the bits. Metal Mouth handed him the mirror as he quickly packed the bits into a bag in the wagon. He then pulled out a small box. With a hoof holding it from the side and one under it, he presented it to the unicorn. The unicorn levitated the lid off as suddenly Metal Mouth's hoof flew threw a hole in the bottom and punched him in the face.

"Hurts don't it!?" Metal Mouth said loudly as he started laughing.

"Ow! You jerk! I'm never buying anything here again." The unicorn said covering his nose, which is what got most of the hit. The crowd laughed and went somewhere different as to not have the same happen to them.

"Oh come on. Those are both the oldest tricks in the book." Smash said rolling his eyes.

"Well sometimes ponies like to live in the now and try to be cool by acting like a jerk. So simply act oblivious. It works all the time." Metal Mouth said still giggling.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Smash replied.

"Well. Sometimes that's the quickest solution. More times it's better to do something like that than fight it." Metal Mouth said grinning again.

"When you put it like that I guess you're right." Smash said. "Anyways, where's Jerry?"

"He's in the bleachers selling raffle tickets." Metal Mouth said.

"See you later than." Smash said walking off towards the stairs to one of the bleachers.:

"Bye."

**Well there's a part 2. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Smash walked towards the nearest door to the bleachers. As soon as he had opened it, a blast of loud cheering hit him. It was to be expected with the way the arena was built though. Jerry was standing right beside the first row of the bleachers. He was holding a roll of raffle tickets in one hoof and a collection bucket in the other also wearing his satchel on his right side. A mare was in the seat beside Jerry and paid no attention to him, instead she just kept cheering. Jerry kept shaking the roll near the mare hoping to get her attention without saying a word. His efforts were futile but Jerry wouldn't say anything. Smash walked up to Jerry and tapped him on the back. He looked back and rearranged his hold on his items to signal Smash to wait a second.

They waited a whole minute before the current fight ended and the mare stopped cheering. She collected herself and quickly realized that Jerry was trying to sell her a ticket.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I must not have seen you there. Here I'll take ten and keep the change." The mare said pulling twenty bits from her purse that was on the floor. Jerry collected the bits and gave the kind mare ten raffle tickets. He then pulled out a card from his satchel that said "Have a Nice Day" and handed it to her before he brought Smash through the doors to the halls.

"Why didn't you just grab her attention instead of waiting?" Smash asked as soon as they stepped out.

"Oh not even a hello? Well patience and silence can pay off as you see." Jerry wrote down on a piece of paper and showed Smash and then showing off his extra earned bits.

"I guess. I'm not too patient so I wouldn't know." Smash said.

"You're right about that. I've seen you fight." Jerry wrote on another piece of paper and showed Smash throwing a chuckle. Smash looked at him a bit disapprovingly after reading the paper.

"Do you even talk at all?" Smash asked. Jerry took a deep breath.

"Yes but I really don't like to. My solution are these notes. Anyway, I have work to do so if you want to bother someone bother Lightning." He actually spoke in a deep tone.

"Whoa. Alright then. Bye." Smash said a bit surprised to hear Jerry's voice. Smash started moving towards the stairs and to the halls that lead to where Lightning is announcing at.

He reached the lower level where the arena is and made his way to the table next to the arena where Lightning was sitting. Lightning noticed the earth pony and levitated a seat out beside him. Smash sat in the seat but before he could talk, Lightning announced the winner of the current bout. He gave both fighters credit regardless of the fight while announcing and congratulated them. Then after that, he announced the next bout. He gave kind words to both of them and for them to have faith about a chance to win before they stepped up.

"I'm surprised." Smash said to Lightning as he levitated the microphone into the holder.

"About what?" Lightning asked.

"No one ever gives fighters some faith and good feelings before a match. Its usually nothing but words about pressure."

"Well, I see that a little faith can go far for anybody. Regardless of who it is."

"Wow if you would have said that in Tall Tale, you would have been beat up in a dark alley."

"Heh well thankfully this isn't Tall Tale. I can't really talk much more but Mr. Smitty wants to talk to you inside the empty training. Okay bye."

"Alright. Bye" Smash said getting up and heading back to the empty hall. Smash opened the closed doors of the training room and spotted Mr. Smith talking to his two body guards.

"Sir, you needed me?" Smash asked.

"There's the rookie of the day! And yes I do. Do you remember Iron Hull from four months ago?" Mr. Smith said.

"The pony I had to beat to get into the EFL? Of course I do. How could I forget."

* * *

Four months earlier, Smash was just a EFL candidate. He had beaten out over half of the other candidates. For him to join the EFL, he needed to beat one more. A unicorn named Iron Hull. His coat was a dark silver and his mane was just a bit darker. His cutie mark was a stack of iron ingots. He also had bright blue eyes. However, under his seemingly nice eyes he was a terrible pony. Most of his fights had been cheated in his favor. Whether it be by judge score, or by a concealed weapon suck as an iron club. Iron Hull was extremely favored going into the bout. Smash had been scouting out his fights and noting all of the fixes Iron Hull had. Smash saw that Iron Hull's iron club was actually blending in with his coat and positioned on his gut so he looked a bit bigger. He usually hit with it when the ref wasn't looking at the spot. Smash studied all of his fighting and deduced a way to win.

Equipping a set of four steel braces (two gold and two black) worn by his ancestors, he had a finalized plan. When the fight came, he kept his braces on. For most of the fighting, Smash was putting a beating on Iron Hull. Eventually though, Iron Hull started secretly hitting Smash with his club. Smash took the severe pain that came and when it seemed like Iron Hull was gonna end it with the club, Smash used his braces to block the club's hit. He grabbed the club quickly from Iron Hull and kicked it to the ref. Everypony was shocked and started booing Iron Hull. Before the ref could disqualify Iron Hull however, Smash put a huge combo on Iron Hull that knocked him out.

* * *

"Well he's here now. I saw him beat up a great fighter from Baltimare but it was strange. That fighter hit Iron Hull and didn't seem to hurt him at all. Not even a flinch. However, the Baltimare fighter cringe from the contact." Smitty said in an almost worryingly tone.

"That's odd. I'd like to think that made himself strong like that but I'm afraid he didn't." Smash replied.

"We can't do anything without proof so we'll just have to hope somebody catches him in the act. But I also need to talk to you about something else."

"What is it?"

"I have high hopes for you. When I see you, I see a great fighter like your uncle and your dad. There are a lot of fighters in Tall Tale for the EFL and I think that it would be better if you followed your father's and your uncle's legacy in Ponyville where they represented themselves."

"You can't be serious. I want to be as good as my dad and my uncle but I don't want to be here in Ponyville."

"I'm serious Smash. You already have friends here-"

"Friends? You mean those five ponies who I got forced into talking with by Ace?"

"Yeah. They all seem to like you. A bit rude a couple said but they still like you."

"I'm fine with no friends. Heck, I'm better off by myself and with Ace. Let me break it down. Let's start with Speedy. He's an idiot who's competitive. He got himself disqualified because he forgot about the flying rule!"

"Smash, he's not too bright but he envies you a bit and wants to live up to-"

"Yeah but at least grow some brains! Now with Lightning. A stallion who's a little too nice and makes me think he likes it with other stallions. He also seems religious and preaches about some god who probably doesn't exist!"

"Smash he's trying to-"

"Now with Crilos. He might be a renown doctor but it seems he doesn't know how to shut his trap!"

"Smash-"

"Oh and Jerry. He needs to open his trap! He writes on paper because he doesn't like talking with a deep voice! That's just so stupid."

"Uh. Smash-"

"And for Metal Mouth. He must be a pretty stupid selling antiques that are worthless at a TPC. And he's the biggest smart*** I've ever seen. And to top it all off, Ponyville was only great with my father and uncle but since then, its a town of simple ponies who probably don't know right from left!" Smash yelled angrily.

"Smash. Behind you." Smitty said pointing to the door.

"We just put away everything for intermission time and thought we'd come and see you." Said a voice. Smash turned around and saw Ace, Speedy, Metal Mouth, Jerry, Crilos, and Lightning standing beside the door just looking at him with shock. Smash shook his head and shoved through the group to leave through the door. He went out to the middle where the arena had been but was put under the cement by workers who lifted a panel out to put it under. The tables had been moved against one of the walls and most of the crowd were roaming the halls while few were in the bleachers.

The group of ponies along with Smitty and his guards followed Smash out. Then seemingly out of nowhere ponies in full iron suits started apprehending ponies and putting them back into the bleachers. Both halls for the lower levels were blocked off by ponies in the same getup. Their armor exposed little flesh or fur of the ponies wearing them and all the mysterious ponies had staves with a tipped end that shot bolts of electricity as seen by a few. The group realized they were trapped in.

"Ahem. Attention all ponies, we insist you not try to fight back against our Iron Clad force. In case you do, we will not refrain from hurting you. A special rematch shall be happening now between Smash, an earth pony who seems to have a knack for ruining ponies, and I, Iron Hull who shall have his revenge" Said Iron Hull who was speaking into the mic at one of the tables.

"Ugh. Let the ponies go...Now." Smash said looking at Iron Hull.

"No can do. They must watch me humiliate you. Don't think about refusing my bout. If you do that, well ponies must get hurt in place of you." Iron Hull said maliciously.

"Punk. Fine. We'll fight. No arena, just the cement floor." Smash said in an annoyed tone.

"Ooo. Wanting to get done quick I see. Very well." Iron Hull said heading to the center of the floor. "Eh. I won't have to worry about you all butting in will I?"

"Not at all." Speedy said to the unicorn. "But its not like you'll win."

"We will see." Iron Hull said as Smash got into the center along with him. The entire crowd was watching now. Smitty stepped up and stood apart from them.

"Alright. Three. Two. One...Fight!" Smitty yelled as he backed away.

Smash quickly headbutted Iron Hull before he could react but something wasn't right. Iron Hull didn't even flinch or slightly move from the hit. Smash however took a couple steps back holding his head with one hoof. He had actually took all the pain from the hit. It was excruciatingly painful but Smash went to work mentally to push it somewhere he couldn't feel it. Suddenly, Iron Hull threw his right hoof at Smash's face. Smash threw himself to the left to dodge but as soon as he did, Iron Hull took his left and hit him hard in the stomach. Smash cringed on it and took a hit to the face sending him rolling to the wall. Smash struggled but he was able to get up. He managed to push the gut punch into a spot where he couldn't feel it but it took a toll on his breathing. The adrenaline had kicked in within him and his pain started fading but he could tell that his nose was definitely bleeding too much for one simple punch. Iron Hull just stood and laughed at Smash as he got into posture.

"What's the gimmick?" Smash asked panting a bit.

"My hits? Well after you beat me, let's just say I had a change of luck. With a mutation of sorts, I was turned into a literal iron pony. My skin is all thick iron now. I wish I could say the same for my men but they're strong enough alone. My mace is still in the same spot too and I haven't pulled it out yet." Iron Haul said. Smash looked at him and processed it. Without another word, Smash charged at the unicorn. Smash held himself high knowing Iron Haul wasn't too bright of a fighter. Iron Haul charged at him as well. He brought a hoof up to meet Smash's face but Smash had outwitted him. He sprawled onto the ground while Iron Haul still had his fist up. Smash quickly brought himself up and wrapped his forelegs around Iron Haul's backlegs and tackled him to the ground. Smash climbed up and put his weight and strength against Iron Haul. He put his hoof on top of Iron Haul's head and applied pressure. This kept him on the ground and unable to get up.

"You can be made of iron but I still have more strength and wits than you." Smash said applying more pressure. For once, Iron Haul was feeling pain during this match and it showed as he cringed trying to get up. "Just tap out right now and it'll all be over. We'll act as if this never happened." Smash applied even more pressure than before.

"Aggh! Zap him!" Iron Haul said. One of the guards in the halls rushed out and took out his staff. He turned the electricity on and applied it to Smash. Smash felt a numb feeling course through him as he screamed out the pain it caused. Iron Haul slipped out from under Smash and pulled out his iron club in his right hoof. Smash started working his way upwards when Iron Haul did an underhand swing and cracked Smash in the stomach. He rolled over holding his stomach.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ace yelled at Iron Haul. She started to rush out to Smash when one of the guards took their staff and hit her with the blunt end in the side. She fell over and let out a small cry of pain.

"Ace! Darling!" Mr. Smith yelled getting down beside his niece to check her wound and protect her. At this point, everypony in the stadium was upset and out-roaring. Some started fighting the guards and wouldn't back down. Smash, hearing Ace's cry, sprung up and brought his right hoof from the left to come around and hit Iron Haul in the face with his steel brace. Iron Haul shifted to the right and felt the pain of that hit as Smash did the same with his left hoof. Iron Haul quickly came back with a quick jab to the stomach and a swiping kick with his right hindleg putting Smash on his back. Then Iron Haul did an overhead swing with his club to hit Smash. But before he made contact, he was tackled by Speedy, who had built enough momentum to move him. Speedy quickly got up and gave Smash a helping hoof up. The other four came around Smash.

"Listen...I didn't mean what I said...You are all great ponies...I guess I'm just too stubborn to try and make friends." Smash said catching his breath. "I'm sorry."

"We forgive you." Jerry spoke.

"Listen, I can understand you Smash. I thought having friends would be a waste of time years back. I was a pony who only cared about their own goals and to succeed in them." Crilos said.

"Friends will always be there for you when you need them." Speedy said.

"A little friendship can go far for anyone." Lightning said.

"We may not be the nicest bunch of friends but we'll always be friends." Metal Mouth said.

"Thanks. All of you. I want to get to know you all but first we should deal with this." Smash said.

"We'll help you fight this guy." Speedy said.

"No. I can handle him on my own. You all need to go help the civilians." Smash said. They all nodded and went on their way.

"Are you done blabbering yet?" Asked Iron Haul rolling his eyes. Smash didn't respond. Instead he was thinking and analyzing Iron Haul. "Are you so scared and hopeless that you won't even talk?"

"Huh me? Nope. I was just thinking about your supposed superiority to me. Like, why have a henchman help you win if you were so much better than me. Was it possible that I could have just beaten you regardless of you being iron and much better than me?" Smash said being oblivious to Iron Haul's insult.

"Oh so now you're going to be a smart mouth huh?" Iron Haul wondered.

"No. I'm just stating the facts. I'll give you credit though. You've definitely improved. But yet so have I."

"Are you going to quit blabbering and fight me yet?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"..."

"I said answer me!"

"..." Smash stood silent with a grin on his face. Iron Haul had enough. He charged at Smash at fool speed. Smash ran out into the hall until the end nearby the stairwell where he started going up. Iron Haul hit the cement wall and caused it to severely crack. He then continued the chase. Smash ran up to a water fountain and took cover behind it. Iron Haul chased after him full speed. Before Smash was hit though, he jumped out of the way. Iron Haul hit the water fountain and broke it off the wall. Now a pipe was pumping out huge amounts of water from the break. Smash quickly reached for a electric staff on the ground and turned it on. Iron Haul started chasing after him again. As soon as Iron Haul made contact with the first drop of water, Smash thrust the electric part at Iron Haul.

It made contact and made Iron Haul stop in his tracks. Not only was he conducting the electricity through him because of his iron skin, the water all over him was heating up and accelerating. He had enough electricity going through him to kill a hundred ponies. However it all ceased after twenty seconds. Iron Haul was still standing amazingly.

"Now. You're done for-what's happening?" Iron Haul yelled. The water was still spraying on him but through it you could see him turning an orange-red color. The water eventually stopped but it was too late. He had completely rusted still.

* * *

Eventually they were all caught. The Iron Clad and Iron Haul were being taken to Canterlot prison. The other fighters had succeeded in beating them all. The tournament eventually continued but without the seven ponies. Instead, they were all in Crilos's house.

"So I'll be fine?" Smash asked.

"Yes. You took a lot of blunt trauma but thankfully I'm here to fix it." Crilos said.

"I still can't believe Iron Haul went completely psycho." Ace said.

"Well at least it's all over." Lightning said.

"Well. While we were still at the stadium, I made my choice. I'm going to be here in Ponyville." Smash said. The rest got excited about.

"That's great news. We'll get to have so much fun together." Speedy said happily.

"We'll definitely have to tell Pinkie Pie that there's two new ponies in town." Metal Mouth said. They all agreed simultaneously except for Ace and Smash.

"Who's Pinkie Pie?" Smash asked.

**That was the final part. Tell me what you think. Bye bye.**


End file.
